The present invention relates to a wire-winding box capable of detecting the line and, more particularly, to a wire-winding box, which can be used for pulling and winding a communication wire so that disorder and entanglement of wire can be avoided, and can also be used to detect and display the line status of the communication wire for troubleshooting or preventing misusage.
Appropriate communication wires need to be accommodated to achieve electrical connection when using communications apparatuses such as computers, modems, telephones, or facsimile apparatuses. To avoid entanglement of wire due to a too-long length of external wire or inconvenience of use due to a too-short length of external wire, several kinds of wire-winding boxes applicable to various kinds of communications apparatuses have been proposed. A wire-winding box comprises basically at least a winding disk received in a housing. A communication wire is wound around the winding disk, which is held by a scroll spring so as to be able to wind at any time. The ways of electrical connection of the communication wire and the types of the structure of the winding disk are manifold. However, all kinds of wire-winding boxes can only be used for communication connection and wire winding, and cannot provide other auxiliary functions pertaining to communication line or communication equipments so that they cannot enhance the resources when confronting with problems of bad communication or malfunction. Therefore, abnormal communication situation can not be prevented in advanced. Especially, whether the communication line is normally or abnormally open-circuited so as to influence the use of the communication equipment, or whether the communication line is wrongly misplaced so that the communication equipment cannot be used, or whether the communication line causes a too-large current due to different specification of national telecommunications standards so as to result in destruction of the communication equipment, cannot be known in advance.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wire-winding box capable of detecting the line, which box can be used for pulling and winding a communication wire, and can also be used to detect the line status of the communication wire. The present invention is characterized in that a detection circuit unit is built in a wire-winding box so that a user can plug it in a communication socket to detect and judge whether the communication line is open-circuited or misplaced, or has a too-large current. Thereby, he can recondition the situation betimes, or prevent the destruction of the communication equipment due to wrong plugging.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: